


Coward

by Kamaya



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie being a small ball of anger, Everyone lives because i'm soft, Fluff, Idk i'm soft, M/M, Stanley Uris Lives, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaya/pseuds/Kamaya
Summary: Richie and Eddie getting engaged and married.It's just fluff to fix my soul
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 18





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! I wanted to write about Richie and Eddie's wedding, but then I thought ? Why not write the proposal too ? So here we are  
> The second chapter will be the wedding itself, I have absolutely no idea when I'll publish it, but I hope you still enjoy this first part !

“What's that smell ?” Eddie asked as he came back to the leaving room after putting his jacket in the closet.

Richie didn't bother to do the same as his jacket was laying on the couch.

“Nothing ? Me ?” He said, guiltily hiding his lighter in his pocket.

“You lit a candle again ? Do you have any idea what asthma is ?”

“C'mon Eddie Spaghetti, it's romantic !” He tried to justify while approaching his boyfriend.

“Yeah I bet it's really hot when I can't breathe.”

“You have no idea.”

Eddie smiled at his stupid grin and pushed him away to get to the candle and blow on it.

The two of them had been together for a while now. They started dating soon after the Losers went back to Derry. Eddie almost dying that day made Richie realize he couldn't deny how he felt anymore. It wasn't easy though, and the other Losers helped a lot with that. It was scary, telling someone you liked them since you were kids. What if Eddie wasn't gay ? What is he wasn't interested in him ? That would make sense, right ? Anyway, a few “your mom” jokes later, Eddie was the one to finally make the first move. To all of the Loser's great relief. Richie only wished he had been the one to make it.

“Are you fucking serious ?” Eddie said grabbing the candle and pointing at the “Mc Donald's” logo on it.

“They just came out, they smell like pickles.” He answered in a natural manner.

“How are we together ?”

“I also bought the ketchup ones if you prefer”

“This is going in the neighbour's trash.”

The candles had already been an issue since they started dating. Richie would usually say that Eddie should love them because they make the room smell good, and Eddie would then start a soliloquy on how candles only covers the bad smells and quoting studies showing how much candles and other air freshener can have a terrible impact on people with asthma.

“I have a question Mr. Kaspbrak” Richie said, joining Eddie on the couch. “Where will we go to the restaurant next time ?”

Eddie sunk into the couch at this question, mumbling something.

“What ?” Richie asked as he didn't understand what Eddie said.

“It's not my fault if they didn't even know what was in their plates !” Eddie suddenly blurts out, making his boyfriend laugh.

It wasn't exactly the first time they got kicked out of a restaurant because of Eddie's short temper. Or of a store. Or of a bus. At this point Richie was pretty sure that everyone in the city had once heard Eddie yelling at something. Most people found it irritating. Obviously not Richie. What bothered him however was how he had been shifting around all evening.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Eddie started as if he read his mind.

“Are you breaking up with me ?”

“What ? No !”

“Oh, good.”

Eddie sighs at his behaviour. He wasn't really annoyed – Richie was the only person for who he had a slightly longer patience – but he was really stressed out.

“I was thinking that – well – we've been together for a while now-”

“We should adopt a cat.”

“I'm allergic to cats you asshole” he protested throwing a pillow to his face.

“You're allergic to everything !” Richie answered laughing.

His laughter didn't last long, though, as he looked at his boyfriend's face, visibly not amused at all.

“What's the matter with you ? You've been weird all night long, you even haven't laughed at any of my jokes.”

“Because they're not funny and I'm trying to propose to you, you idiot !”

Suddenly the room is silent and they both stay perfectly still, Eddie holding his head in his hands – this is absolutely not how he saw this night going – and Richie staring at him, mouth slightly opened.

“First of all,” Richie said after a few seconds that felt like an eternity, “that's pretty bold of you to think I'll say yes after you called me “not funny”.”

“I didn't called you “not funny” I said your jokes weren't funny.” Eddie corrected, voice muffled by his hands still hiding his face.

“Second, that's unfair, you did the first move, you asked me to move in together, and now you're proposing ? What do _I_ get to do ? You're taking all of the fun stuff” Richie continued with an obviously fake offended voice.

“Well it's not my fault if you're too much of a coward to do it yourse-”

Eddie had finally rose his head from his hands and looked at Richie, but interrupted himself when he saw the small red box he was holding.

“Did you steal that from me somehow ?” He asked not really believing it.

“No, it was in my jacket, that's why I left it here.” He gestured at it, laying on the arm of the couch.

“No, you always let it here because you don't care”

“Or did I made you believe that I didn't care for years so that today it wouldn't be suspicious ?”

“No.”

Before Richie could do anything, Eddie literally crashed his lips to his, almost knocking off Richie's glasses from his nose.

“Wait, was that a “no” to the jacket thing, or to the proposal ?” He insecurely asked when they pulled away.

“I was literally about to propose to you.”

“I know but then I turned it into a joke and made it weird.”

“I'm used to that.”

“You also still haven't seen the ring, given my history of doing dumb shit it could completely be a mood ring in here”

Eddie tried to pull him for a kiss again, but Richie stopped him.

“So if people ask, I'm the one who proposed, right ?”

“Fuck you.”


End file.
